Casino
Casino Lyrics Coco: They say love is a gamble, Yeah my love is a gamble, You crippled me with your lies, Should have seen it in your eyes, Wish there could be a compromise, But you refuse to pick a side, Trusted you to no surprise, I was only wasting time, I've cashed out. There's no more tries, You've hit the slot for the last time, I have nothing more for you to abuse, So done with this, Sick of being used, You've played me time and time again, How dumb, how stupid I was but no more, Casino, you bet and you lost that's the deal yo, I can't be your game, No dice no roll (no dice, no roll), Now I'm the one that's suffering, casino, Casino, oh oh oh, Now what are you left with?, What do you have to show?, You just got too addicted 'til you sigh but I suppose, You just gave me up for them, And ya didn't even think twice, Well you traded your chips in, Hope you're happy with your life, Now, I'm the one that's traumatized, It's funny how the risk never affects the one that lies, Not funny how you twist the truth with tricks to make me cry, But crummy how you'd rather win deceit than let us fly, This heart of mine is out of order broken by you, Can't be prepared, is this the damage that players do?, And here I thought I was your queen that I had followed suit, I guess in your deck I was your joker, was your fool, Don't ask for chances, your luck has finally ran out boo, You can't romance this. I'd rather lose than choose you, Was it worth the pain and all the shit you put us through?, No more casino. You can't afford without it, Casino, you bet and you lost that's the deal yo, I can't be your game, No dice no roll (no dice, no roll), Now I'm the one that's suffering, casino, Casino, oh oh oh, Gene: I hit the jackpot, when I met you, But I through all my chips in to find someone new, Looking for more, when I had everything, Now it's all gone and I got nothing, Coco: What am I suppose to do, with the heart you broke in two, And a heart that's broke in two, can never trust in you, oh no, Gene: I had to push my luck, Didn't think you'd call my bluff, Took advantage of your love, Coco and Gene: We've gambled enough, yeah Casino, you bet and you lost that's the deal you (that's the deal yo), I can't (I can't, I can't) be your game, No dice no roll (no dice, no roll), Now I'm the one that's suffering casino, Casino, oh, oh oh La da da, la da da da, la da da da, la da da da, La da da, la da da da, la da da da, la da da da.. Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs